firefandomcom-20200223-history
Barrie Fire and Emergency Services
History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster Station 1 - 155 Dunlop St. West Built 2011 :[http://firebuffcanada.policecanada.org/on/barriefd/barriefd013.jpg Pump 1 (06-5014)] - 2006 American LaFrance Metropolitan Liberty 134 RR (1050/750/20F) (SN#W9925) :Brush 1 (06-4004) - 2006 GMC C5500 4x4 / Seagrave (450/360) (SN#3312) :[http://firebuffcanada.policecanada.org/on/barriefd/barriefd001.jpg Tower 1 (05-5006)] - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/300/100' rear-mount tower) (SN#408001) :Tank 1 (10-5025) - 2010 Freightliner M2-106 / Danko (port./2500) :[http://firebuffcanada.policecanada.org/on/barriefd/barriefd015.jpg Squad 1 (06-5013)] - 2005 Spartan Advantage MFD / Seagrave :Marine 1 - Air Boat (Ice Rescue) :Car 1 (12-1089) 2012 Ford Expedition (Fire Chief) :Car 2 (09-1086) 2009 Ford Expedition (Deputy Chief) :Car 3 (09-1085) 2009 Ford Expedition (Deputy Chief) :Car 4 (12-xxxx) 2012 Ford Expedition MAX (Platoon Chief) :Car 5 (13-1131) 2013 Dodge Ram 2500 (Training Division) :Car 6 (13-1134) 2013 Dodge Ram 2500 (Fire Investigation Vehicle, Fire Prevention Division) :Car 7 (02-158) 2002 Dodge Caravan (Fire Prevention) :Car 8 (07-1066) 2007 Toyota Camry Hybrid (Fire Prevention) :Car 9 (06-1049) 2006 Dodge Neon ( Fire Prevention) :Car 10 (07-1067) 2007 Toyota Camry Hybrid (Fire Prevention) :Car 11 (05-1036) 2005 Ford Freestar (Fire Prevention, Investigation) :Car 12 (06-1053) 2006 Dodge Ram 2500 (Training Division) :Car 14 (12-1106) 2012 Dodge Ram 2500 (Incident Safety Officer Vehicle) :Car 15 (07-1069) 2007 Toyota Camry Hybrid (Fire Prevention) :Car 17 (10-1089) - 2010 Jeep Patriot (Fire Prevention) :Parade Truck - 1934 Reo / Bickle (420/80) : Station 2 - 15 Bell Farm Rd. Built 1974 :[http://firebuffcanada.policecanada.org/on/barriefd/barriefd029.jpg Rescue 2 (09-5021)] - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Seagrave (1050/600/20A/40B) : Station 3 - 340 Big Bay Point Rd. Built 1995 :[http://firebuffcanada.policecanada.org/on/barriefd/barriefd004.jpg Tank 3 (03-5003)] - 2003 E-One Typhoon / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 2932) :[http://firebuffcanada.policecanada.org/on/barriefd/barriefd025.jpg Tower 3 (09-5027)] - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (2250/300/100' Rearmount Tower) (SN#907190) :Hazmat 3 (91-413) - 1991 GMC / Almonte (ex-Peterborough Fire and Rescue (Ontario)) Station 4 - 250 Ardagh Rd. Built 2000 :Rescue 4 (07-5021) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF / Seagrave (1050/600/30A/40B) (SN#...59851) Station 5 - 371 King St Built 2012 (Interim station) :Rescue 5 (12-5031) - 2012 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Smeal (1500/625/25A/25B) (SO#4131) Reserve Apparatus :[http://firebuffcanada.policecanada.org/on/barriefd/barriefd007.jpg Reserve 8 (00-557)] - 2000 Spartan Advantage / Almonte rescue pumper (1050/1000/60B) (SN#14627) (ex-Pump 4) :[http://firebuffcanada.policecanada.org/on/barriefd/barriefd005.jpg Reserve 9 (02-5001)] - 2002 HME / Almonte rescue pumper (1050/500/60F) (SN#16152)]Almonte rescue pumper (1050/500/60F) (SN#16152) (ex-Pump 2) :[http://firebuffcanada.policecanada.org/on/barriefd/barriefd026.jpg Quint 10 (02-544)] - 2002 E-One Typhoon (1050/600/50' Teleboom) (SN#125750, SE3054) (ex-Pump 1) :[http://firebuffcanada.policecanada.org/on/barriefd/barriefd010.jpg Ladder 11 (96-545)] - 1996 Freightliner FL106 / KME (1050/500/75' boom) (SN#GSO 3023) (ex-Ladder 3) Retired apparatus *2009 Spartan Gladiator Sirius / Smeal (1750/450/25F/105' Rearmount) (ex-Smeal demo unit, sold to Toronto Fire Services) *1995 Freightliner FL80 / Superior pumper (1050/500/50' telesqurt) (SN#SE 1509) (Wrecked in accident (Oct. 2002)) *1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1161) *1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1068) Former Training Pumper 7 (90-534) *1988 Ford E350 / Wilcox light rescue (Sold to Springwater Township Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)) *1984 Chevrolet / Centralia command *1980 International CO1950B / King tower (1050/90' snorkel) (SN#79068) *1978 Ford L9000 / King pumper (840/500) (SN#77049) *1978 GMC / MTI tanker (250/1500) *1978 Dodge / King mini-pumper (250/200) (SN#77050) *1975 Ford L / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#75035) (Sold to Carden and Dalton Townships Fire Department‏‎, name changed to Kawartha Lakes Fire Rescue) *1974 Ford L / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#73053) *1972 Ford C / King quint (840/100' midship) (SN#70043) *1956 LaFrance 710-PJC pumper (840/?) (SN#L-5324) (former Pump 7) (ex-Sault Ste. Marie Fire Services (Ontario), sold to Billings Township Fire Department (Ontario)) *1955 LaFrance 700 series pumper (Sold to Hallebourg Fire Protection Team) *1949 LaFrance 700 series aerial (-/-/85' midship) (former Aerial 1) (ex-Stratford Fire Department (Ontario), Sold to Parry Sound Fire Department) Future plans *Station 5, opened as an interim hall in 2012, will eventually be replaced by a permanent station and training centre. Part of the response area for the new facility will include land recently annexed from Innisfil. 'Pictures of Barrie Fire Trucks ' External links Barrie Fire and Emergency Service Station map Category:Simcoe County Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Departments operating Danko apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating KME apparatus Category:Departments operating Almonte apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus